Behind the Games
by aceymonsta
Summary: This story isn't about Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, or her fellow District 12 tribute, Peeta Mellark. This story is about Madge Undersee and her struggle with falling for a man who would never love her back.


The sun was out. The day is warm, sunny and overall beautiful. Only it's not. On the contrary, the day is rather gloomy and all of District 12 hated it. An ominous feel felt thick in the air as Madge Undersee walked out of her house to get some fresh air. Today is the reaping, meaning she could be picked out of how many other girls between the ages 12 and 18 to fight for her life in the Hunger Games. With all of Panem watching. Madge closed her eyes, clutching the pin her mother had given her. A bird holding an arrow in a circle. A mockingjay.

Her aunt, the one that Madge would never meet, owned this pin before she did. Before the Capitol took her, away from her twin sister and friends, family; everyone. She died in the Hunger Games, much like so many before her. Madge knew that the intense headaches her mother got were partly real and partly a joke. Her mother has to be depressed beyond belief, having to lose a twin at such a young age.

"Madge, honey, it's time for you to get ready," one of the servants called out for Madge, the blonde turned around and nodded, a sad smile came to her face. Every year the same feeling came to her: fear. She feared a lot of things. She feared for her peers lives. The odds are never in District 12's favor. This terrified Madge. Madge didn't take long before walking into her house, nodding to the servant again before walking to her room. A rather nice, possibly expensive white dress lay on her bed. A pink ribbon next to it. Madge closed her eyes, blindly closing her door.

She couldn't cry, not today. But Madge could feel her heart aching and breaking. Again, she has to put on a dress, a fancy and expensive dress that would make her stick out. Just like every other year at the Reaping. There's the Mayor's daughter, looking high and mighty in her perfect clothes. Not once did she put her name for tesserae, so for the each year that has passed since turning 11, Madge only had her name entered once. A lot less than most kids her around her age, where they have their names entered multiple times due to needing tesserae. She only held five entries this year and still, she feared her name getting pulled.

Slowly Madge put on the dress, smoothing it out as she finished. Turning to the mirror, the sixteen girl looked at herself. She pulled back her long blonde hair, putting it in a ponytail and tying the pink ribbon to hold her hair. Sighing, Madge tried to smile in the mirror hoping it would make her feel better, a smile to light up a day that seems so dark. It didn't help. With one last look in the mirror, Madge let out a breath and left her room.

A knock sounded from the door as Madge walked down the stairs. She opened the door to reveal two people. Katniss Everdeen, a girl in her class that Madge usually sits with at lunch. Madge liked Katniss, almost considered her a bit of a friend. They didn't talk much but Madge felt comfortable around her. Much like how a person should feel around a friend. The blonde doesn't have many friends, mainly due to feeling insecure about being the mayor's daughter. Then next to her, standing tall and proud stood Gale Hawthorne. Of course, Madge knew him, who didn't? Very attractive, possibly the most attractive boy in District 12. At least in Madge's eyes, Gale is the most attractive person she's ever laid eyes on.

Madge smiled slightly, they must be over with strawberries for her father. The Mayor sure loves his strawberries and luckily, Madge carried around the money to pay the duo. She had been expecting them, they hunted a lot and the reaping definitely wouldn't stop Gale and Katniss. "Hello," Madge said quietly, ducking her head a bit, as she smiled to the two others.

Katniss usually never smiled, at least, not a real smile. Katniss normally had some sort of scowl on, looking hard and tough and Madge always figured it's because Katniss had to grow up too fast. Katniss is intimidating but Madge liked her, she couldn't explain it but Madge always wanted to be Katniss's friend. Gale didn't bother. He gave Madge a look and she licked her lips before looking down.

"Pretty dress," he commented, his voice sounding a bit accusatory. Madge looked up and gave Gale a look, trying to understand if he is really paying her a compliment or calling her out on her perfect clothing.

In her defense, Madge tried to make light of the dress comment. She pursed her lips before smiling, "well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look good, don't I?"

Gale furrowed his brow, staring at Madge in a confused manner. Madge swallowed, having feeling that she messed up somewhere in that comment. Gale didn't like her. Gale will probably say something to make her upset. Madge anticipated the blow, wincing as he opened his mouth.

"You won't be going to the Capitol," the words came out cool, with harsh undertones. Madge looked up at him with wide eyes. "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old." Madge felt her heart sink and her stomach turn. It isn't her fault that her father's the mayor. It isn't her fault that the whole system is messed up. It isn't her fault that almost all of District 12 is starving and she's not. If she could do something and knew how to, she would.

"That's not her fault," Katniss said, Madge couldn't even smile or say thank you. She closed herself off from the two bickering friends. She could never have that. Friends. Everyone in the damn district thought of Madge the same way as Gale. The rich and spoiled Mayor's daughter.

"No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is," Gale said Madge pursed her lips again, looking down at the ground. She thrust her hand forward, handing the money over to Katniss. Not bothering to look at Gale. She felt humiliated enough.

"Good luck, Katniss," she dismissed Gale before taking the strawberries, turning around and walking inside of her house. Madge heard a faint "you, too" from Katniss right before the door closed. Madge leaned against the door for a while, thinking about everything Gale Hawthorne had said. How dare him! She thought, angrily pushing herself off the door. She couldn't understand how he could take a dig at her like that, making her feel so stupid…so defenseless. But Madge knows he's right. She won't be picked to go to the Capitol. Just that thought makes her sick, like she didn't deserve that feeling. The one knowing that she's safe. Almost always safe.

"Who was at the door sweetie?" The Mayor looked at his daughter with a bright smile. He hated the reaping as well, all parents did. But the Mayor needed to keep up with appearances. Deep down he knows it won't last. He hated how District 12 is the laughing stock of all of Panem. With Haymitch Abernathy being a drunk, always making a fool of himself as District 12's sole Victor.

"Katniss and Gale," Madge sighed softly, handing the strawberries over to her father. Madge didn't like strawberries. They were too tart for her sometimes and she never took a liking to them, even after countless of tries. Her father, on the other hand, absolutely adored them. His face lit up at the red fruit and quickly cleaned a few before eating.

"They're always so lovely, thinking about me. You paid them correctly, right?" Madge nodded, she always paid them correctly when she had to speak to them. A part of her never wants to do that again.

The conversation seemed to die right about then. Madge's mother walked down the stairs, her eyes seemed a bit hollow and not at all the life most would see in pictures. Doped up on morphling, Mrs. Undersee is only able to walk at the moment not feeling a thing. Everyone had to be present at the reaping, even sick and depressed Mrs. Undersee. Madge smiled at her mother only to get a lip twitch in return. Well, Madge thought, better than nothing.

Madge didn't walk with her parents to the reaping; she wouldn't be able to stand near them anyway. Her father would take the stage; her mother would find a nice cool spot in the shade if she could. Madge would stand alone on the girl's side of the reaping crowd. Madge hated signing in. She stood in line, single file behind a taller girl. They would take her blood, Madge hated blood. Even after all the years of watching, the Hunger Games and seeing kids fight to their deaths. Madge would hide in her hands. Once she got up to the table Madge spoke her name, she put out her hand and winced as she was pricked. Trying hard not to cry, her finger pressed next to her name. Madge Undersee is now present.

Madge stood in the crowd, she could see Katniss a few people over from her, considering they're the same age. Madge watched Katniss look into the boy's crowd, looking for Gale no doubt. Madge followed the stare, finding Gale herself. Her stomach churned. He looked at Katniss with a look she knew well. A look a lot of girls harbored for him. A look she harbored for him. It made sense, of course it did. Of course, Gale Hawthorne likes Katniss more than a friend. Gale's eyes had flickered to Madge, her face flushed and she looked away quickly.

The reaping is about to start, no time for staring or thinking, Madge.

At exactly two o'clock, Madge watched her father take the stage. He'll say the same thing again, just like he does every year. Nothing changes. He speaks in a solemn voice, a projection of District 13 plays and the President goes over the reasons why we have the Hunger Games. The price of rebellion. Madge hated it. Madge watched the screen, despite herself, to make her father look good as the hawk like cameras zoomed in on everyone. Mayor Undersee read about the victors of District 12. Only two out of 74 years. One is alive. Haymitch Abernathy had finally shown up, staggering drunk and mumbling words that Madge found herself blushing at.

Haymitch Abernathy, the district drunk. The district victor. Either way, he found himself trying to hug Effie Trinket and Effie wasn't having it. But the bubbly escort, with her pink hair and green suit, took the stage herself. Getting ready to speak in her high pitched voice, hoping that the "odds ever be in your favor." Madge breathed in a deep breath. Girls went first. She watched Effie Trinket swirl her hand around in the bowl, trying to prolong the picking for the suspense. Then she pulled out one piece of white paper. Madge's heart beat fast.

"Primrose Everdeen."

A twelve year old. With her name in only once. Katniss's sister. Madge couldn't keep her thoughts collected. Her heart beat as she looked towards Katniss. Katniss's face showed shock, like she didn't know what just happened. Primrose walked past the sixteen year olds, her whole body stiff. That action seemed to bring Katniss to life and tears almost came to Madge's eyes.

"Prim!" The emotion in Katniss's voice is recognizable, fear. Madge quickly moved out of Katniss's way, much like everyone else, for her to get to Primrose. "Prim!" Madge watched, just like everyone else, as Katniss grabbed Primrose right before she took the steps up to the stage. Peacekeepers began to move, trying to look like they're proper for Panem. "I volunteer!" Katniss now has Primrose behind her. Madge's heart seemed to stop, her face fell. Katniss, no… "I volunteer as tribute!"

No one volunteered in District 12 because no one won in district 12. Madge watched everything but couldn't hear anymore. She watched Effie speak, her father then nod and look almost saddened by everything. Then Gale, heroic Gale, grabbing Prim and walking off towards Mrs. Everdeen. Madge is sure that Prim is screaming, screaming for her sister to stop and Madge could feel her heart breaking. The blonde kept her eyes on Katniss, looking like stone on stage. Then, almost like a wave, everyone around Madge had one hand in the air. A symbolic gesture of three fingers towards Katniss. Madge kissed her three middle fingers of her left hand, raising the symbol up to her would be friend. This means thanks, it means adoration, it means goodbye to someone you love.

Then drunken Haymitch Abernathy ruins the beautiful moment, yelling about how much he likes Katniss. How much spunk she has. Madge felt like crying. Especially when Haymitch had fallen off the stage, knocking himself unconscious. This will be replayed all night. The heroic girl of District 12 volunteering for her younger sister. The District victor drunk as usual, falls off the stage making everyone here a laughingstock again. And they haven't even picked a boy.

The latter half of the reaping felt uneventful. Peeta Mellark, the baker's son, was chosen as the boy tribute. Madge knew Peeta, not completely well. Peeta is well liked at school, always laughing and having fun with friends. Something Madge doesn't completely have. But a part of Madge didn't want to lose Peeta either. If Madge didn't hate the Hunger Games before this, she sure as hell hates it now.

After the reaping, Madge knew she had to say goodbye to Katniss. She just had to. The only person that Madge sees as a friend, her lunch table friend. The only person who doesn't hate her for being the Mayor's daughter. She had made her way to the Justice Building, forgetting about her mother's calls and her father's confusion. Madge told a few Peacekeepers that she would like to say goodbye to Katniss Everdeen.

After Katniss's mother and sister, after Mr. Mellark, it was Madge's turn to say goodbye. Madge quickly unfastened her pin from her dress. She could tell that Katniss is surprised by her appearance. Why would the Mayor's daughter say goodbye to a tribute? Madge seemed to feel urgent, quickly spitting out what she needed to. Determined to get Katniss to wear the pin. "They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?"

"Your pin?" Katniss wasn't following. Madge didn't have time to tell her about how the pin used to be her aunt's. How her aunt was also a tribute. The same games as Haymitch Abernathy.

"Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?" Madge didn't waste any time putting the pin on, smiling a tiny bit at Katniss. "Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss?" Madge could feel her throat tightening, "promise?"

"Yes." Madge nodded, moving forward to give Katniss a kiss on the cheek. Something friends do. Whether Katniss knew it or accepted it, Madge saw the Everdeen girl as a friend. As Madge exited the small room, she passed Gale. They locked eyes for a moment. Madge's heart pounded, her mouth fell slightly as Gale gave her his usually stony expression. But there was something that she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Was it confusion? Understanding?

Why exactly was the mayor's daughter saying goodbye to a District 12 tribute?


End file.
